


The interview

by Paper_Panda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: After defeating Thanos Venom gets few days off. It's until Captain America and Iron Man come to have promised interview with Eddie.





	The interview

Steve Rogers was sitting in a waiting room, reading some newspaper that he found on a coffee table. He drank two coffees already while waiting for Eddie Brock to show up.  
They were set on an interview but reporter was getting late and Steve started to thinking that Brock probably forgot about appointment. "Would you be so kind to call him once again?," Steve asked a receptionist.  
She smiled hesitantly. "I did few times with no response. I'm sorry. Please, be patient, I believe he's on his way."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this! We waste our time here, right now I would be sitting in my lab creating some amazing tech and you would…," he look at Steve, "be sighing sadly to Peggy's photo or whatever you super soldier do, but no! You dragged me here," Tony growled.  
Captain cocked his brow angrily. "Petience, Stark. It's one of these virtues that you lack," he said, sipping black liquid from his mug. "Brock and his alien friend have saved the world after all, we owe him this interview at least."  
"Says the guy that drinks coffee like crazy. I own him nothin', simple 'okay thanks!' would be enough, but our golden hearted soldier had to be like 'sure! Interview is cool'. We're on first pages all around New York. Like it's not enough. I am going home," Tony got up from his seat.  
Just in that minute Eddie bursted right through the door. "Shit! Sorry! So sorry, I am late! But I am here now! Come on, I mean. Good Morning Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark. Let's go to my office and well... Let's start," Eddie was in such a rush that he even didn't notice he still was wearing his riding helmet.  
"Take this shit off your dumb head, you turd," Venom growled in man's mind. "Like you wouldn't look ridiculous enough without this shit on your huge head."  
Steve smiled and walked to Brock, he shook man's hand. "Hello. It's not a problem, at all, right, Tony?"  
Eddie blinked and quickly removed the helmet.  
Tony smiled sarcastically. "Oh no! No, no, no, not a problem. At all. It's not like we have world to protect. F.R.I.D.A.Y says we have a day off today," Tony said sarcastically.  
"I am still so sorry I forced such a guests to wait," Eddie said and led them to his office.  
When Brock went ahead, Steve approached Tony and snorted into his ear. "Only for this one time try to restrain your awful personality, Stark."  
They both entered the office with a beautiful view on the San Francisco. "You have a nice place here, Eddie," Steve smiled at man as he took a seat in an armchair.  
"Nah, you never stop you child-like wonder and boyish charm, Cap. No, thanks." Tony muttered and followed Eddie inside his office. He sat down next to Steve and shrugged.  
"Thank you, it's nothing really. I bet it's not like your famous Avengers Tower," Eddie said.  
"No, it's not. You are right here, Mr. Alien friend," Tony said with smile.  
Captain rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry for my friend, he likes to be a dick sometimes," he explained. "So, what are your questions, Eddie?"  
Venom formed himself and out his chin on Eddie's shoulder. "Hi, tasty guys."  
"What? He said it himself. I just agreed with him. Agreeing with someone is beeing a dick?," Tony blinked and looked a Venom. "AH! Thanos eater, himself… Or… Itself?"  
Eddie let out a little laugh. "So, uhm. How is it to be an avenger? I mean, you do a lot of things. Isn't it a bit too much sometimes?"  
"It's overwhelming actually," Steve said. "But as long as we do a good job with eliminating all possible threats, I enjoy it."  
Venom's eyes glistened from sun rays that were falling into the room through a window. "Mr Rogers sounds so reasonable. And looks yummy."  
"Venom, stop that. Please," Eddie said and looked at Tony. "Mr. Stark?"  
Tony looked up. "I agree with Cap. I mean, it's hard but we are heroes, right? I enjoy it because ladies love the hero type," he smiled explaining openly.  
Eddie blinked and nodded slowly. "Any... Not so nice stories you can shear with us?"  
"Jesus, Tony," Steve facepalmed. "Well. We have few," he said, glaring at Stark. "Sokovia… for example."  
Tony knew that look. He knew that Cap blamed him for Ultron outburst, just like everyone else. Tony sighed, glaring at Steve. "Winter Soldier and so called 'Civil war'."   
Eddie blinked and let out an akward laugh, feeling the tension growing between two Avengers. "S-Somwthing else? I mean, even we heard about those events... I was asking about some small stuff. Maybe funny even?"  
"Being the Avenger doesn't mean a lot of funny things to happen, at least that's my opinion," Rogers said. "But I always like when we all are reunited. That's it. Our team is a family to me," Steve giggled, not looking at Tony.  
Venom yawned. "Eddie. We're hungry."  
"It is a lot of fun! Imagine this big guy," Stark pointed at Cap, "talking to a printer, saying stuff like 'come on, magic box, copy this documets for me'. But overall Rogers is right. Reunions are nice. One big family."   
Eddie nodded and looked at Venom. "V, you see I am busy," he then turned back to Cap and Tony. "Bigest fears? Biggest dreams? I know this are kinda silly questions, but you know," Eddie winked at them.  
Steve didn't want to admit it but Tony's comment about Steve's problems with technologies of any kind cheered him up. "That's truth. I might be out of ice since few years now yet all this things are still so incomprehensible to me," said he. "I still try to accommodate."  
Venom poked Eddie's cheek. "Man, please, we're starving in here!"  
Steve smiled and let of a soft laughter. "I think I have Twinkies in my bag." After these words Captain opened his leather bag and pulled out a pack of Twinkies.  
Venom has opened his eyes wide and licked his long fangs. "Share, share?," symbiote asked politely, smiling.  
"You can have even entire pack," Steve got up and walked to Eddie's desk, he out cookies on the counter.  
Venom looked at Eddie. He remembered what Eddie has told them recently. If they want to eat something when there are other people in the same room, they should behave according to something that Eddie called savoir vivre. It meant they couldn't eat loudly and fiercely, they couldn't make noises.  
Venom though about it for awhile and licked his fangs, he was shivering all over his body. And even though he knew they weren't alone with Eddie, and that Eddie asked him to behave before that meeting, Venom opened his jaw widely, letting saliva drip onto the counter of desk and he ate entire pack, including a cardboard.  
"Hrr, yummy! Thank you, Cap Bootylicious!"  
Eddie let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "I am so sorry for him... This creature isn't from here and well," Eddie shrugged with soft smile.  
"I have something too. I had to eat it later but... There ya go," Tonny said pulling out a chocolate bar from pocket of his jacket. "Originally it had to be for Peter... But he fell down with his grades," Tony shrugged, putting bar on the table.  
Venom instantly ate the bar, humming loudly as he did. "Yass, that was precious, we're feeling so so good now," Venom stated and snuggled with Eddie. "We love you, guys. Even you, Ed."  
Captain laughed loudly and shook his head. "It's not that we haven't seen things similar to this before," he said. "You're welcome, Venom."  
"Wow. Thanks, Venom," Eddie rolled his eyes. "Okay guys, two last questions and.... You didn't answer on last ones," Edie reminded softly. He started to pet Venom gently. "So, biggest fears and dreams that were the previous question. Do you love what you two and others are doing? And any interesing words to our readers?"  
"I'm afraid of failure and losing people that I love," Steve said and smiled as he noticed how Venom nuzzled to Eddie's neck. "I like what we're doing. It's important that Earth has protectors," he added.  
Tony storked his hair. "I am afraid of being alone and just like Steve. I am afraid of losing people I love and care about," he nodded. "I love what we do. It helps me repay my faults and fix past mistakes. Once I was taking lives. Now I am saving them. Mostly. And words to your readers. Do not be afraid, Avengers are here to save the day," Tony added quickly and shrugged, looking at Steve. "And golden thoughts, Cap? Maybe something like you have recorded for Peter's school?," he joked.  
Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Venom. "If he's gonna be so annoying, I'll let you eat him alive."  
Venom blinked and stiffened. "Gladly, with pleasure!," he licked his fangs. "Even though he's more like sardines can, we will eat him."  
Steve rubbed back of his head. "All I can say is spread love, not hate."  
Tony blinked. "HEY! I am not a sardines can! And you cannot eat good people? Right?!"  
Eddie nodded. "That's true, V you can't eat Tony Stark. He is a good guy." Then Eddie checked if everything was recoded and clapped his hands happily. "I guess we are done. You two were just... Simply amazing! Thank you so much!"  
"Pleasure is on our side," Steve said and shook Eddie's hand. He also petted Venom's head.  
Symbiote opened his eyes widely, humming. "What a shame you ain't gay, Ed. Captain's so precious."  
"Yea. Exactly what he said," Tony agreed with Cap.  
Eddie blinked and blished. "VENOM?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"  
"You call it truth. We say the truth. Look. Captain. Glorious, gorgeous hero. America's ass. Bootylicious. Handsome and tall. Good man. And you. Not tall, chubby, kinda handsome, with strange ambitions, socially awkward and unsuccessful with women," Venom summed up.  
Captain blinked and laughed hardly, almost choking himself with a water he was sipping.  
"I have a girlfriend, you idiot!" Eddie growled at Venon. "I am not all of this! You are."  
Tony simply laughed at the whole show, shaking his head slightly.  
Steve smiled. "That's so nice Venom but well, Eddie wouldn't have a chance. No offense, of course, but I am taken," he shrugged.  
"What?!" Tony and Eddie said in union.  
"By who?," Venom was seemingly interested in topic.  
"It's a secret," Steve winked at Venom and Eddie. "Maybe one day you'll figure out."  
Tony rubbed his chin, thinking. "That's weird, Cap," he said and looked at his watch. "I think our time runs out."   
Eddie looked at clock, too. "I think so, I don't want to hold you any longer. World to save and all."  
Captain and Stark greeted Eddie and left.   
Venom let out a sigh. "And we have almost provided you new friends."  
"They are way ower me. Sadly we could never be real friends, V. Let's go get something to eat and then sit to writing, Y/N will come to check on us later."


End file.
